kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Darknessbending
Darknessbending (also called Umbrakinesis) is the ability to control the element of darkness. Darkness is the Element of Evil. It is the embodiment of evil inside one's heart. People who have a strong connection with their evil side can become darknessbenders, however not all darknessbenders are ultimately evil. Also, regular benders who use their element for evil purposes can apply darkness to their element. It seems to be the main antagonistic element of Gamewizard's series. Its opposite is lightbending. Techniques Manipulation Basic darknessbending revolves around manipulating the hearts of others, and bringing them to the Dark Side. Dark Balls The basic physical attack, the bender can condense their chi into a sphere and throw it. Dark Laser Another basic attack, the bender can unleash a beam of dark energy to damage their foes. Dark Portal Like spacebenders, benders can open portals of darkness, and transport their selves wherever darkness flows; which is spiritually everywhere. Dark Drain When skilled darknessbenders touch someone else, that person's energy slowly drains, and will return when the bender lets go. This way, darknessbenders can disable element benders' powers. Protection Darknessbenders are immune to any dark arts relating to control, such as bloodbending, breathbending, bonebending, or dark magic. Infection People that are infected with Dark Chi, usually by unnatural means, may lose their sense of self or develop strong hatred. Shadows, for instance, become ravenous monsters that turn on their masters. Known Darknessbenders *Negatar Gnaa *Phantom Gnaa *Ganondorf Dragmire *Demise *Lehcar EiznekCm *Nerehc Onu *Majora *Medusa *Kokichi Oma *Aliehs Citnarf *Revilo Nosro *Menma Ikamuzu *Dark Hans *Marshall D. Teach (Dark-Dark Fruit) *Spank-Happy Vampires Dark Chi Dark Chi is purple-colored and is concentrated in the heart. The core of a person's physical and spiritual being is the heart, so it is the most affected by spiritual light or darkness. Other Traits Almost all darknessbenders are evil in some way, and many of them seek destruction of the highest level. Many of them are unable to see the "good" in anything very easily and have very weak spiritual wills. Nerehc Onu is the darkbender with the most form of internal good or redemption. Nerehc learned to embrace his hatred for his enemies and destroy them for the sake of protecting his friends. Weaknesses Darknessbenders are weak against Light Chi, which can easily rupture their bond with the Dark Side and make them reflect upon their actions. Beings of darkness, such as demons, can be destroyed by this power. Stories It's Appeared *Before They Were Kings *Operation: DUTCHMAN (Team Gnaa Intro) *Attitude Adjustment (Darkness Cannons) *The Daughter of Evil *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Rachel's Aria *The Son of Evil *Operation: MASKED *Operation: RECLAIM *Down in the Negaverse *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **Seven Lights: The Last *Warriors of Sky *Pirate Wars *Return to the Negaverse Trivia *Darknessbending is often mistaken as being the same as shadowbending, but Shadow is a mix of light and darkness and is meant to be a peaceful element, as it symbolizes balance. Category:Benders Category:Darknessbenders Category:Villains Category:Abilities